Gunngeir Eagle-Eye
Gunngeir Eagle-Eye was a Nord man who fought with the Stormcloaks and later with the Dawnguard. Personality and traits Gunngeir is clever; he also seems to know no fear. He makes a point of getting to know his comrades; because of this, many of the men under his command at Fort Sungard greatly enjoyed his presence. Gunngeir was tall and well-built. While fighting with a vampire in the unforgiving marshes of Hjaalmarch, Gunngeir received a long scar on the inside of his forearm; it was nearly the length of his entire forearm. Civil War Gunngeir joined the Solitude Guard when he was fifteen, and served as a guard until shortly after he turned sixteen. In early 4E 192, he left his job as a guard and joined the Stormcloak Rebellion with his best friend, Horik Flameheart. The duo served with distinction together for years to come, enjoying every step of the way with their closest friend always at their side. When the Stormcloaks took The Reach in 4E 202, Gunngeir and Horik were stationed at Fort Sungard. Soon, Gunngeir was selected to be the commander of the fort. This was a position he gladly held for five years. In mid-4E 203, Gunngeir was allowed to return home for two weeks to marry the woman he had been courting. During this time, he also impregnated the woman. Their daughter, Anna, was born in 4E 204. In late 4E 204 , Forsworn were spotted in the hills a few miles from Fort Sungard. Gunngeir led several men out to deal with the rebels and found them by sunrise. The Stormcloaks quietly approached the Forsworn, and Gunngeir found himself fighting several of the rebels at once. As he turned to kill the last one he was fighting with, he felt his foe's sword pierce his abdomen. He fell to the ground, bleeding and dying, and another Stormcloak ran the Forsworn through who impaled Gunngeir. However, Gunngeir's traitorous second-in-command ordered the men to leave their commander behind, claiming that they would not be able to bring his body back to the fort because of the difficult hike. However, Gunngeir managed to stand soon after the Stormcloaks killed all of the Forsworn and left. He was covered in his blood and was holding his abdomen; however, he managed to make it to Whiterun, where the guards helped him to the Temple of Kynareth, where he was saved. Dawnguard After his wife passed away due to ataxia, Gunngeir decided to join the Dawnguard. When he was accepted, he moved into the fort, and brought his daughter, brother, sister-in-law, and nephew to the fort's "refugee camp," where they would be safe. First vampire threat Gunngeir hunted down specific vampires during the first vampire threat. He also patrolled Skyrim throughout the crisis and participated in the first assault on Castle Volkihar. This assault went as planned, resulting in the near eradication of the Volkihar Clan and the death of Lord Harkon. Werebear threat Necromancy threat Family Gunngeir had a wife; however, she died of ataxia some time after her husband returned home from the war. He lived in a home just off of Lake Ilinalta with his brother, sister-in-law, and nephew. Apparel Gunngeir typically wore a full set of dark grey Dawnguard Heavy Armor, albeit without a shield. Gunngeir also wore a Ring of the Peerless Knight and a Ring of Peerless Wielding, which were each expensive gifts given to him by members of his family, along with a Bond of Matrimony from his wedding. Books At one point in his life, Gunngeir wrote an autobiography, Gunngeir Eagle-Eye. Trivia *Gunngeir Eagle-Eye has no relations to Noster Eagle-Eye, with whom he shares a nickname. Instead, Gunngeir's nickname was given to him when he was a Stormcloak, due to his sharp eyesight. Gallery SolitudeGuard2.jpg|Gunngeir during his time as a guard in Solitude GunngeirDawnguard.jpg|Gunngeir in his Dawnguard armor GunngeirStormcloak17.jpg|Gunngeir leaving Windhelm after his initiation into the Stormcloaks Category:Stormcloak Category:Nord Category:Dawnguard Vampire Hunter